


Homestyle VII

by joouheika



Series: Homestyle [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Zeke!, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Some brotherly bonding allows Zeke to further enable Eren's sweet tooth. (SPOILERS UP TO CHP 95)





	Homestyle VII

Eren is not sure why he had that dream.

Fragmented from memories of what seemed like too long ago. Not long ago really in the scheme of things. Before Wall Maria had fallen. When they were still only children. 

His mother had sent him on an errand to buy apples from the market, but it seemed there was none out for sale. So Armin who'd coincidentally met up with him at the time had, in a hushed and actually rather sneaky manner. Had led both him and Mikasa out from the town centre, past some pastures. Closer to the woods, where Mikasa was familiar. Her eyes lighting up as she realised what Armin had in mind.

"There's an apple tree out here Eren!" Armin had said, his golden hair glimmering beneath the noon sun. Proud of his memory and quick wit. Something he is especially when he is with them. The autumn cool prickling at them beneath their layers of clothing. Mikasa had snuggled into her scarf a little more from the chill. Eren had turned to her to fix it better in place, seeing it was loose.

"Great idea!" Eren had said to Armin, when he was done with that. Looking up at the towering branches. Heavy from the red fruit. Their initial excitement quieting as they'd all looked up with craning necks to the apples that seemed just too far away.

"How should we go about picking them?" Armin murmured, already forming some ideas. They'd need some tools of course, a ladder... the basket they already have... how could they carry a ladder out here without others becoming curious and following them. Is more what's the issue. They didn't want someone stealing all their apples.

"I'll climb up," Eren had said, already a foot to the trunk, his hand reaching. Mikasa had quickly grabbed hold of him.

"No! It's too dangerous Eren!" she'd said, slightly chiding.

Eren unable to get out of her strangely strong grasp, had flailed a bit. Pouting. His brow scrunched up as he regarded her in frustration. That emotion more towards the apples in actuality.

"Then how are we supposed to get the apples?" He'd asked her, frowning. Mikasa's cool expression seeming to say she didn't care he seemed upset. Anything was better than him taking the risk of falling out of a tree.

"You want to eat mom's apple tarts too don't you?" Eren had asked her, coaxing. Knowing not only does Mikasa love those apple tarts but she also loves making them with him and mom. Her cheeks tinged pink. He'd got her there.

"Y-yes but..." she'd started, Armin a fist to his palm.

"I got it!"

They'd both looked over to Armin expectant and attentive.

Leave it to Armin to solve the problem!

Armin had gotten the idea from watching Mikasa. Surely. Her strong arming Eren had given him the inspiration.

"Mikasa. Do you think you can kick the tree? With your strength I think you'll knock some down. Some of the apples might get damaged as they fall but they'll be good enough for the tarts you're all baking today anyway, don't you think?" Armin's eyes had shone, sure of this. And sure with the excitement that they'll be sharing those delicious apple tarts with him too!

Eren had nodded to Mikasa and she'd nodded back. Letting him free.

They gave her some space as Mikasa had readied her body, getting into a wound up position. Her leg at the ready.

"Hya!" she'd softly yet firmly called out as her kick connected to the tree. A little more force than Armin was expecting as he'd blanched at the scary dent in the wood of the trunk from impact. Mikasa nervously turning around. Not expecting her strength to reach that far either, wanted to ask them what she should do. She shouldn't kick the tree anymore should she?

Before she could ask.

Eren remembers he'd been concerned about her aghast expression, the little colour that was in her pale face, draining. As she'd seen the multitude of apples that just happened to all fall down in the spot Eren was standing. Bonking him on the head repeatedly.

His head at his pillow, Eren reaches to touch at the spots, where the feeling of phantom bumps are from the recollection. 

Eren unsure how much of the dream was a dream, and how much of it was his own memory at play. He does know they'd made those apple tarts. After his mother had scolded him for the bruises. Assuming he'd gotten into some fight again defending Armin, and Mikasa had to come save him again. Mikasa had looked so ashamed that day. Quiet as a mouse. Eren going on the usual haughty defensive rebuttal, that those bullies got what they deserved. Mikasa wouldn't have gotten in trouble, Eren knows, even if she had told the truth.

Especially with that downfallen expression since she'd hurt him, though honestly she hurts him all the time whenever she throws him or carries him around overzealous to get him away from the immediate danger (her opinion not his). Musing over it, if the roles had been reversed he'd surely have gotten another earful. Had Mikasa tattled like she was prone to. Even so, him and Armin didn't tell on her. She hadn't done anything wrong, it was simply a painful coincidence. 

Eren had wished she hadn't looked so down. He was fine! Quickly changing the subject with his mother to the apple tarts she too had been looking forward to baking. They showed her the abundance of apples (bought for cheap! Armin had said, had already told Eren to give back more change than usual but not too much... so it didn't seem like they'd gotten these banged up apples for free, hah, not in this economy...) ready to be baked in the tarts.

Eren glad to see Mikasa's mood had brightened up as the kitchen had grown warm, and the air sweet and cinnamon-y with the baking apple tarts. His mother had a surprise for them too, something Carla had said proudly- the doctor- Eren's father had taught her. With some of that science he knows, he's so smart isn't he? Something cold and creamy to put on the tarts. Not pudding or whipped cream, something colder.

Ice cream.

Actually very popular and common, overseas where Grisha had eaten it in his home country of Marley. Eren considers, now that he knows everything.

He's seen some families out with their children, eating the cold creamy treat on the go in waffled cones. With all sorts of toppings and in all sort of flavours and colours his mother probably would never even have dreamed of. Already so amazed and taken by the pure white, simple and sweet vanilla she'd started with. She'd caused quite a ruckus about the confectionery in the neighborhood, happy to share with friends of hers, to his father's nervous countenance. If any infiltrators then picked up on the not native dessert they probably thought it a tasty coincidence.

Always one for sweets, Eren can't help but crave the vanilla ice cream his mom would make. He sits up in his bed at the Eldian soldier hospice. An idea forming.

\--

It's gotten hotter as summer had dragged along.

Eren is thinking about the heat as he sits on his usual bench, casually relaxing. Casually observing. Waiting.

Looking forward to his creation, resting in the ice box in the shared kitchen. Most who are staying here need help from staff or family when it comes to preparing their meals. Eren typically only eats what the hospital staff prepares and provides. It's rather cumbersome to cook with only one leg. He was to make sure he doesn't concentrate too hard on the memory of familiar balance, in case he accidentally regrows the leg back and blows his cover.

His crutches resting against the side of the bench, easy to reach. Eren thinks it might actually be getting too hot to sit out here and considers moving back inside, or more preferably to the shade of a tree.

He's about to get up when the shadow of someone stops him. Darkening over his face and frame.

"Hey," a familiar voice greets him, actually rather sheepish. With good reason.

"What are you doing here?" Eren asks, peering up at him, with one eye. The other still bandaged and unusable. Perhaps that was how he'd gotten sneaked up on. From his blindside.

Zeke lowers the hand he'd raised in greeting.

"I know we talked a few days ago but I wanted to see you."

"Is something the matter?" Eren asks, worried something with the plan is amiss.

Right after he'd sent that letter too. Miss his husband as he might, he's not looking forward to their reunion. Captain Levi will surely be terse with him. If he has to send a revision too... what a pain... Eren will do it if he must. Thank goodness for Falco. Such a good lad.

He'd been here earlier too. To give Eren a jar of preserved honeyed apples slices he said they'd made last year. A Grice family specialty. His family wanted to clear the stock since they'd be making a new batch once autumn came around. So Falco had permission to share with friends. Eren could ask him to deliver another letter for him... and he could share with Falco what he'd been cooking up; he guesses he can consider it a Yeager family specialty.

"...ah... uhm. No, not really," Zeke says, delving Eren further into confusion. If the matter was not urgent, then why was Zeke here? They had discussed all that they needed to last time they'd seen each other. Too much... contact may arouse suspicion. Eren is frowning at him, thinking all this. Zeke knows that too. Which is why he looks rather guilty about his visit.

He sits down quickly on the bench, as if Eren could quickly get away from him.

"I do want to talk about something, honestly," Zeke is saying, increasingly more sheepish with each passing minute. Scratching at an ear. A nervous fidget.

"It's actually about something a few years ago, before you came here..."

Eren tries not to look too annoyed. A risk is with every word Zeke says, especially here in the open. Eren finding some humour in the moment he supposes, knowing if the Captain were here he too would be annoyed. Never one to beat around the bush. He'd tell Zeke to spit it out. Probably make him by doing something counterproductive like _almost_ breaking his jaw.

Zeke is still drawing out whatever it is he has to say. Maybe this conversation only seems so aggravating to Eren because of the growing hotter sun as the day reaches its peak.

"...in a letter Yelena sent me she mentioned..." whatever it was wasn't entirely pleasant, as Zeke's expression twists for a moment, darkly and deeply angry. Such sentiment changing quicker than the weather. Back to a more sunny disposition as he mentions, clearing his throat, embarrassed he'd gotten so worked up and Eren had seen it.

"...that you're really good at cooking. You even baked a cake or something she said. Lemon I think it was...?" Zeke is feigning forgetting. When he knows each word of the letter by heart, each detail about Eren branded in his memory. He simply does not want Eren to be put off by his... dedication. Hopeful, he is that...

"So I was wondering if you could perhaps, uhm, if it's not inconvenient to you to do so today... maybe you could... make something like that for me too?"

Eren's pause, only a few seconds. Seems long and torturous with Zeke's anticipation as Eren replies.

"Oh is that all?"

Zeke cannot help his flooding sigh of relief.

"Yes, yes nothing is the matter at all! Don't worry! Just a silly wish of mine," Zeke chuckles lightly, this time scratching at his beard. Eren wanting to push his glasses up for him, refrains from it. Knowing it's too much of a risk. It's a little annoying though, seeing them almost fall off his nose- ah Zeke has pushed them up himself. Good. Eren thinks. Not thinking too much of Zeke's request. What's another added to the list, Eren internally sighs. Remembering foggily who else would ask- actually, obnoxiously beg he cook something when he was busy doing other stuff. Like his Survey Corps duties, the cleaning, and then even Mr Levi too had been so difficult at times thinking Eren didn't notice his little schemes but-

It's nothing he isn't used to.

Everyone has to eat.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

Eren is thinking. 

Up until.

"I'm not picky! I think... yes. Whatever you want to make! I'm sure I'll love it! I really wanted to try your cooking, ever since I read that letter. I never got the nerve to ask you given everything you're already doing for me... but I couldn't help but ask this of you today. Since today is my birthday-"

" _Your birthday?!_ " Eren bursts out suddenly, genuinely surprised. 

Zeke is surprised as well, seeing Eren's shocked face. Then laughing about that too, what a cute little brother he has.

Eren's thoughts running a mile a minute, a sort of secondhand guilt washes over him. He should have known today is Zeke's birthday... given their father's memories reside in him. Eren's frown worsens, as he determinedly gets up, leaning so he can get his crutches in place. Zeke also looking guilty. Since he can't place his hands on Eren to help him.

"Follow me," Eren says, glancing around first. Zeke standing with him. Eren hoping they're alone as he says, quietly. Just for Zeke to hear, "Big brother."

\--

Eren has led Zeke to the shared kitchen.

Relieved no one else is here at this hour, right after lunch but not close enough to dinner.

Zeke is tense as he helps Eren put on an apron, putting on one himself. Eren will need assistance this time. Eren sort of smiles wryly at that. Usually he has to shoo everyone out or they'll make a bigger than necessary mess, or start eating the food too early, or just plain getting in his way. You'd think out of everyone, always hungry Sasha would be the most guilty culprit but it's almost a tie between Mikasa and Captain Levi for worst kitchen helper.

Mikasa who used to cook with him when they were learning with his mom. You’d think she should know better. What she knows is she can get away with a taste, botching the proficiency of the timing when she asks. Nonchalantly insisting Eren spoon feed her some of such and such batter or filling. And then there's Mr Levi. Who somehow thinks his hands being at Eren's hips and his lips at Eren's ear will make anything go faster. Ackermans with their nerves of steel. Why can't they understand when he's in the kitchen he's cooking in here so they need to not be in the way? Did they want to eat or not?!

Eren is wondering if he will have any problems with Zeke who already looks frankly, nervous as fuck. As Eren starts to tell him what to do. What dishes to get out, where ingredients they'll need are. Eren preheating the oven. It's cool in here with the windows open and the shade, but Zeke is still sweating copiously. His anxiety apparent. Eren throws a rag at him.

Informing him as he wipes his brow.

"As much as I would like to make this all for you, it's difficult for me to reach the counter so I'll be leading you through most of it... also..."

It's Eren's turns to be sheepish, "I'll be cheating a little and using something Falco gave me."

"Falco?" Zeke reiterates, his brain steadily catching up, "Oh, Colt's little brother huh?" Zeke has a grin that seems to say he thinks it's cute two little brothers are getting along.

"It's going to be the filling for your birthday pie. Or would you prefer cake?" Eren asks.

Zeke stuttering, "I'm not picky, whatever you want Eren."

Eren sighs at that, the decision really is always left to him when it comes down to it huh? "It's your birthday though..." Eren remembers his dream about the tarts, tarts are much like the pie, but less time consuming to make, "Pie it's going to be then."

Zeke rolls up his sleeves, as Eren instructs him on how to make the dough.

\--

A lattice pie crust, brushed with egg and butter. It's starting to look golden in there. Eren grateful for the little window this modern oven provides. So he doesn't have to scold Zeke about opening the door, too much, as a certain ponytailed girl and bald headed boy would. Horse face actually right to tell them to stop being so obnoxious and wait dammit. Taking the words right out of Eren's mouth.

At some point Zeke had fetched Eren a wheelchair (limited amount and use, Eren prefers not to use one if he doesn't really need it), so he could mix and kneed and scoop and pick at everything as he pleased. A towel over his lap. Zeke handing him things or doing such and such in his stead. Zeke doesn't want to say it aloud, since it doesn't seem Eren is aware of it, but he's a total perfectionist when it comes to cooking. Reminding Zeke of the couple times he's seen Nikolo cook. Nikolo too Yelena had mentioned, likes Eren's cooking- oh... and about that other thing (Zeke swiftly banishes it from his mind to keep up a good mood, Eren is doing all this for him on his birthday! He mustn't spoil the atmosphere.) 

By watching Eren as he works, proficient and all knowing. Natural. Zeke had gotten shivers. He feels privileged to have had such an experience. Especially when Eren tells him he appreciates him actually following his instructions and not goofing off as his friends often did when he let them in his kitchen (a rare, once and never again occurrence).

With the pie in the oven they begin the focused clean up (Eren scolding him to clean up along the way too, Zeke desperate not to drop things and make a fool of himself). Most of the cleaning is Eren fretting as Zeke did a lot of it on his own. Since Eren can only reach so much. Eren is a perfectionist about the cleaning too, Zeke notes. Wondering if this is a Paradian thing... Zeke thinking back on his time there... figures it's not...

Zeke makes a worried noise each time Eren hobbles about on his one leg, precariously doing something as he holds himself up on a crutch. Zeke starting to get angry at how high everything is, couldn't they have made the counters lower? His little brother needs them lower!

"Is everything good?" Zeke ventures to ask, Eren wheeling about the kitchen double checking. He'd even cleaned up areas that he didn't use (...since he could reach them.)

"Mmm yeah more or less..." Eren is saying, absentmindedly. Still focused on the tasks at hand.

He goes to check on the baking pie. Hoping it'll come out alright since he'd used Falco's apples as a shortcut. Berries are more in season this time of year. That would have been good too, Eren suddenly considering how delicious a blueberry pie would be even if he's always preferred strawberries. Mikasa's preference too.

"How about I make some coffee?" Zeke is suggesting.

Eren nods, looking over what ingredients there are in the fridge. A handy invention. He looks for the supplies that are provided for the staff to use and figures it's alright to help himself.

\--

It's only a sandwich, so Eren doesn't think Zeke should look as satisfied as he is chomping down on it like it's the best thing he's ever eaten. Eren figures hunger really is the greatest ingredient. Not knowing that if he had said this to any of his peers they'd be howling in agony of his ignorance. That he didn't understand what a gift his cooking really is in their bleak lives.

"Sorry if it's not what you're expecting," Eren is saying. Real simple it is today. Lettuce, tomato and fried egg are the sandwiches. The bread buttered and without raisins as Mikasa would have liked. This is honestly her favourite sandwich too. Eren figures he's sort of missing the usual sibling dynamic he knows, and is projecting onto Zeke who is his actual blood sibling. That's somewhat strange, Eren considers, the dream must have made him overly sentimental today. It's alright he supposes, since it's Zeke's birthday. He learnt it from his mom, but birthdays should always be celebrated. So he's actually sorta glad Zeke came to see him to spend his birthday with him. Even if most of it is them sitting around waiting for this pie.

Zeke manages to say something after swallowing, already reaching for another sandwich, "They're delicious! Scrumptious!"

A perfect late cool lunch after sweating by the oven. Eren had even suggested making the coffee iced, and while Zeke didn't typically like sugar or cream in his, he'd made an exception as Eren had finished what he'd started to prepare. All the while watching him nervously, worried he'll fall but Eren gets back into his wheelchair each time alright. Zeke holding it in place for him when he needs to.

"To get us ready for the other sweets," Eren had said about the coffees, his sweet tooth apparent and full throttle. Another cute attribute, Zeke considers. Wondering what else Eren likes.

"I think the pie should be done about now, can you take it out for me big brother?" Eren says, too easily this time that Zeke's heart melts. His breast warm as he opens the oven-

Startled as Eren has risked to wheel close to him, to tug at his sleeve in warning.

"Don't forget the mitts!" Eren chides, a frown on his face. Zeke so flustered from what Eren had said, he'd almost reached into the oven with his bare hands. Oh dear, that would not have been good. He'd heal in a jiffy, but it'd hurt like hell. Zeke shudders supposing he's experienced even worst pain, at the edge of a sword.

Oven mitts secured, and an oven pad on the counter, Zeke places the pie on it to cool. The oven turned off and cracked to cool as well.

Eren nods satisfied, looking over the pie, "It's done."

Zeke hastily finds a knife and a pie server.

Eren chiding him again.

"It just came out, it won't be cool enough to cut for a bit."

As Zeke looks downfallen.

Eren suggests.

"Are you still hungry? Shall I make a snack for the meanwhile?"

As Zeke nods enthusiastically, "Please!" Eren goes over to the fridge to see what else he can do.

\--

He'd found some crackers, and from the canned crab he'd found, the mayo in the fridge, with some seasonings and chopped celery and onion- he's made a dip. It seems to satisfy Zeke's appetite, for now. Eren glances at the pie. Eating some crackers and dip too. 

They had to shoo away some eager staff and patients who'd smelled the pie, hoping it was for them. Eren deterring them all by explaining, rather deadpan, that the pie was on account of his patriotism. He'd ran into one of the famous Warriors and so had decided he wanted to show his appreciation... in some way... hence the pie. So the pie is for War Chief Zeke. Yes, here in the flesh. Isn't that amazing? Won't you shake his hand. He was doing a morale visit. Yes. How nice of him.

Nothing suspicious.

So Zeke had had to go around and greet some other folks before returning to the kitchen. Just in case it looked like they were spending too much time together, Eren sure to get his hands dirty (they're clean though) mixing the crab and putting it on crackers to deter anyone from wondering why he wasn't shaking Zeke's hand. Enthused as he is. They could assume he did it earlier. Not that Zeke had been here for hours already, oh no this was all recent. Just by chance.

Eren also manages to fend them off by serving said crackers and dip to those around. Their polite cringing changed to humbled revelation with each bite.

With the snack gone, so are their unwelcomed guests. Who will just have to wait for dinner.

His hands washed and dried as Zeke returns from greeting too many people. He looks worn out.

Zeke perks up instantly as Eren informs him the pie is ready to be eaten.

\--

With dinner about to be cooked, they have moved out to the courtyard. Sitting beneath the shade of the tree Eren had been thinking about. Eren relieved to finally be able to serve the food properly. Slices them both a piece. Handing Zeke his plate. Eren almost laughing at how giddy Zeke looks. To be ready to eat the long awaited pie.

Zeke scoops up a large first bite, strangely ("Ow ow!") burning his tongue.

Eren's frown making another appearance as Zeke doesn't bother to spit out the seemingly too hot food. Eren having his own bite of it, doesn't think it's all too bad. "It's too hot for you? Let me see," he says.

Eren sets his plate down, making Zeke pass his over, along with his fork. Eren readies the next bite, blowing at it like one would for a child.

"There we go," Eren says, holding out the bite to him. Zeke bends closer to accept it. His burnt tongue already healing, so he can better taste and appreciate the buttery and flaky crust, the warm apples. Sweetened with honey and cinnamon, melting in his mouth as they'd been cooked and preserved for so long. Tender and soft, delicious against the exquisite texture and taste of the pie crust. Zeke awestruck, wondering how much better too this already divine apple pie could be if Eren had made the filling himself.

As if reading his mind, "If we get the opportunity, I'll make you another one in the autumn when we have apples again. What do you think?" Eren tells him, a tinge of doubt curls about the words. But even so, it's a nice idea. How kind of him, Zeke thinks. Truly touched through and through.

Zeke nods in agreement, enthused, "That sounds wonderful."

Scarfing down the rest of the slice, already thrusting his plate out for seconds. Eren really doesn't hold in his laughter this time. Zeke laughing too, liking the sound of Eren's laughter.

Eren not missing the steam rising still.

Remembers what else he'd brought, finally ready.

"Let me make it easier for you to eat," Eren says, plating another slice for Zeke, he gets out the tub and the scoop. For the softened vanilla ice cream he'd prepared. One scoop for Zeke. Two for him. On second thought Eren adds two more scoops for Zeke.

"So you'll stop burning your tongue," he explains.

Zeke delighted and surprised by this addition. "Perfect, absolutely perfect," he cannot help but say, around a few more bites. The creamy ice cream cold, yet also partially melted into the body of the warm pie. A mesh of cool and hot, a harmonic contrasting combination. When he needs more cold he eats the soft ice cream from the top, when he wants warm he digs deeper into the pie. The pairing the best as the two flavours accentuate each other. Flawless. Zeke considers this combination is like them. Sentimental today as well. Overjoyed Eren is celebrating his birthday with him. All this.

A dream come true...

Eren's presence...

The taste of this pie...

The cold and creamy ice cream on his typically abused tongue...

Eren eats his own slice less hurriedly. Not even batting an eyelash as he serves Zeke another slice. Watching as the tears run down Zeke's cheeks, some of the ice cream melt drips along the scoop. Eren serving more ice cream onto the warm slice. Eren glances over at the carton, worried it won't all keep. He'll have to make another batch. For Falco to try, though he supposes it might not be as exciting to him- who has surely had ice cream before... should he think of something else? But it's so hot outside...

Eren actually has another slice too (with more ice cream) and with his big brother's gluttony (Eren supposes it's alright since it's his birthday) they reach the bottom of everything.

Licking the plate and pan clean is overkill, Eren thinks. Not saying it aloud to Zeke who looks too happy.

Zeke sated finally, actually appearing kinda fat, especially with all those crumbs in his beard. 

When he returns from washing up, he helps Eren tidy up.

"It won't nearly be as good..." Zeke has started to say, as Eren walks with him back toward his bench.

"But I'll be sure to bring you some from my favourite shop."

"What are you talking about?" Eren asks, but then suddenly Zeke chuckles.

"It's a surprise! You'll know soon."

That soon is a few days from now.

And instead of Zeke.

\--

It's brought by Falco.

"War Chief Zeke suddenly decided to treat us all to gelato!" Falco is saying excitedly, out of breath. He'd ran here, but not too quick, as to avoid dropping what's in his hands. In his left, the chocolate cherry amaretto gelato he'd been licking at for strength, and in his right-

"H-he said," Falco gulps, catching his breath, "That he had something urgent to do and that the cone he'd just bought I- I could bring to a friend."

And since Zeke had treated all of Falco's friends who'd also been there too, Colt, and the other warrior candidates... and he'd asked Falco specifically who'd been ahead of him. Zeke last, to pay for them all. Then it was obvious, this gamble of his. That Falco would bring the extra gelato over to-

"Would you like it? Mr Kruger?"

Falco has to admit he's taken aback by Mr Kruger's silence. Mr Kruger... in complete awe of the piled cone, four scoops packed in, each of a different flavour and colour. As if the person ordering wasn't sure what he wanted- what Eren wants.

How sly Zeke is.

Eren nods enthusiastically.

"Thanks for coming all this way, Falco."

Falco's sweaty face, bursts into a grin.

"For you then!" he says, passing the heaping gelato over to Eren.

Who is bound to find a flavour he likes.

Falco happy to see, Mr Kruger, typically cool and solemn, breaking out into a bright smile. Much like a kid Falco's age might.

Starting with the chocolate hazelnut at the top, creamy milk below it- the other flavours a mystery yet to behold. 

The two sit on the usual bench they converse at, eating the gelato from Eren's dear big brother.

\--

Mikasa is sulking.

Armin chews thoughtfully, as the rest of them do.

Jean speaking up after barely swallowing a hard and overly chunky bite, "It's good! It is! Really Mikasa!"

She shakes her head. Eyes blank and expression a plunging deadpan, nearing despair as she says.

"They don't taste at all like the ones I used to make with Eren... if only Eren were here..."

She'd tried her hand at making those apple tarts, with the yellow orange and red of autumn greeting them. A multitude of apple trees about. Makes the deer really fat. Sasha is regretting Mikasa had not made a meat pie instead, that would have come out decent. She's thinking... least the filling... if she knew it would turn out like this she would have made her sweet potato tarts! Alongside Mikasa so there'd be something else to eat. Even if it wasn't as good as what Eren could make they weren't bad! Ah... but Eren's heavenly cooking... she starts to drool. Wouldn't it be nice if once he returned, he’d make a pot roast just for them? Meat... meat cooked by Eren... bread baked by Eren... stew-

As Sasha daydreams.

Armin pokes at his somehow undercooked apple, the charred crust.

"You tried your best Mikasa. I'll go read up on baking... to help you do better next time," he offers encouragingly but Mikasa is muttering to herself, "Eren... Eren... come home Eren..." as she sinks into her red scarf, wiping some black crumbs onto it despondently.

Captain Levi this whole while hasn't said a word. It's not the one bite of subpar apple tart he had that's sunken him into silence but the letter that'd just been delivered to him. He's reading it by the window. Preferring the sunlight over the light stones.

"Don't worry Mikasa," Captain Levi says, coolly, there's a bite to his tone that stings like winter.

"We'll be leaving after you brats clean this mess up."

"Leaving to where?" Connie pipes up, after chugging some milk to get the sour and burnt taste out of his mouth, a white mustache above his lip from it, "Captain?"

"Where else?" Levi replies, flapping the letter about, irate.

Saying what they all have been waiting to hear.

"To go bring that idiot home."


End file.
